


Harry Ozpin: Chapter 22

by SimplyRV



Series: Harry Ozpin. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRV/pseuds/SimplyRV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 22 of Harry Ozpin of SimplyRV's work, Harry Ozpin.<br/>Story can be found at FanFiction.net<br/>Warning. this story contains mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Ozpin: Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 22 of Harry Ozpin.  
> Because of the mature content of this chapter, Chapter 22 will be found here.

WARNING. SMUT ALERT. 

 

Harry sat on his bed, in his room,. He was talking to Ginny and Dora who had returned to Beacon after getting a message that said it was 'urgent' to return.  
Harry had told them everything that was said, and even his own thoughts about the sensitive subject that was in front of them.  
“So let me get this straight” said Ginny as she started to pace.  
“One, Hermione is in heat. Two, to prevent Hermione from going crazy, we need to have sex with Hermione. Three, because of the potions that Madam Pomfrey will give us, We'll be so horny that we'll fuck each other's brains out. Four, Yang will be joining us, in order to make sure that Hermione will not be without a partner. And finally, Five, we'll be all placed on potions that's to give us extra energy, and pregnancy prevention potions?”  
Harry nodded. “And six. Instead of the full four days, Hermione's heat will only be three days. And Seven, Yang will be with us and probably participating.” Harry said with a sarcastic voice, what earned him a glare from Ginny.  
“Harry, what do you really think of this?” Dora asked, as she looked at her friend and team-leader with Ginny. 

“To be honest, I'm scared.” Said Harry as he looked at Dora, his eyes and face clearly showing fear.  
“I never expected to be doing 'the deed' before I was eight-teen, and now I need to do it, to prevent Hermione from going mad.” Harry wanted to say more, but was stopped as Ginny held a finger gently to his lips.  
“Harry, I know that you are not ready to hear this, but I do love you, and if we're going to do this, I want you to know that I'll be with you the entire time, on one condition.”  
“What? What is it that you want Ginny? Name it and I'll give it to you.” Harry nearly pleaded. Ginny smiled. “I want you be be the one to take my virginity”  
“What?” Harry weakly asked, as he looked at Ginny's face. “You heard me, Harry. I want you to be the first one to fuck me, to take my virginity. After that, we can give Hermione the fucking of a life-time. And after that, we can divide and conquer. I'll keep Hermione busy, while you get some fun with our little Metamorph” Ginny said as she looked at Tonks, who looked back with a shocked face.  
“What?” Was all she could say, before the door was opened, and Yang entered, with a struggling Hermione on her back, followed by Madam Pomfrey, Andromeda Tonks and Jasmine Rosso, all holding a bag with various items. 

“Right. Before we begin, we need to place Miss Granger under some restraints, before she'll escape again.” Said Madam Pomfrey as she removed several potion bottles from her bag.  
“I don't think that's going to be a problem.” Said Yang, as she struggled with keeping Hermione in check, who had seen Harry and seemed to be in a kind of frenzy to get to Harry. “Must be her breeding urge” Yang said, as she remembered Blake behaving the same.  
“Well, best be working quickly. Stupefy” Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed her wand at Hermione, who fell limp in Yang's arms.  
"Ah, just look at her” Yang said teasingly as she placed Hermione on her bed. “She's so cute.”  
“Okay, at first I need to tell you that in this bag, there are several energy restoration draughts. One bottle is enough for twelve hours of rigorous activity, if you need one, you can get one.” Madam Pomfrey said as she now picked up another potions bottle.  
“Miss Xiao Long, drink this” Madam Pomfrey said as she handed over a bottle with a potion in it.  
“Okay, what is it?” Yang asked as she accepted the bottle. “Extra concentrated anti-conception potion.” Madam Pomfrey said as she handed one to Ginny and Dora each. Yang looked at the older witch with a raised eyebrow, shrugged her shoulders and poured the potion down her throat. At least, that's what she wanted to do. The moment that Yang tasted the potion, her body reacted and Yang spit the small amount of potion out of her mouth, before she used her fingerless gloves of her casual outfit to wipe her tongue clean.  
“What the fuck is in this stuff, it taste like rotten cheese with a side of horse shit.” Yang yelled, her eyes getting red with anger.

“Not nearly as bad as Skele-gro, Yang.” Harry said as he swallowed his potion, with difficulty. “I had that in my second year, when a Bludger broke my arm.”  
“Right. Well, bottoms up” Said Ginny as she pinched her nose shut and drank the potion in one go. Dora mimicked Ginny's movement, and seeing how they drank their potion, Yang did the same.  
“Next time, give me something to wash it away” said Yang as she shuddered from the after effects of the potion. Both Andromeda Tonks and Jasmine Rosso made sure that Hermione's body accepted the potion, even after the stunner from Madam Pomfrey.  
“Don't worry, for you need to drink this potion next” Said Madam Pomfrey as she handed a bottle with a pink potion in it.  
“While very restricted in the magical world, I can hand it out to you four, as we are not in the Magical world now.”  
Yang took the potion and looked at madam Pomfrey, who looked back. “And how will this potion taste?” Yang asked, her eyes coloring slightly darker.  
“I am glad you asked. That is a lust potion, and it has a slightly fruity flavor. But I wouldn't drink it until the three of us are out of the room. The lust potion needs a small time to work, and this will give us the time to escape the room, and to allow you to undress.” Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed to both Andromeda Tonks, Jasmine Rosso and herself.

“Very well then.” Yang said as she drank the potion. “Not bad.” she commented, before she felt a bit warm.  
“Is it me, or did it just get a bit warmer in here?” Yang asked as she started to wave her hand to cool herself down. Looking around, she saw Harry, Ginny and Dora doing the same thing.  
“Right. That means that the lust potion is working. We'll be leaving now.” Madam Pomfrey said, as she packed her bag and walked out of the room, followed by Jasmine Rosso. The last one to leave was Andromeda Tonks, who turned to her daughter, and smiled at her. “While I think it's bit to early, I'm proud that you have agreed to help your friend. Good luck, Nymphadora.”  
Andromeda closed the door, just before a shoe hit it. “She always hated her name” Andromeda said as she looked at the two medical certified woman.  
“Shall we be off?” she asked, after applying a spell to the door, preventing it from opening.

Inside the dorm of team GOTH, Harry was sweating, just like Dora, Ginny and Yang.  
“Oh Man, I never been so hot” Yang said, as she removed her outer jacket and her shawl from her neck. Harry was busy with removing his shirt, while Dora and Ginny both removed their own shirt, shoes and socks.  
“It's so hot” Harry moaned as he tried to resist looking at the girls in front of him, who were getting more and more clothes of their bodies. Removing his own shoes, socks and pants, Harry looked at the still sleeping Hermione. She was still dressed, her own clothing still nicely in place.  
“Did any of you see.” Harry wanted to ask more, but stopped when he saw Yang, Ginny and Dora in nothing more than their underwear, Ginny and Dora trying to hide their barely dressed bodies. Yang on the other hand, slowly started to turn around, showing to the whole world (Or their room) her body. Harry slowly lost feelings of shame, as he looked at Yang, who proudly displayed her body. Yang was nearly naked, only very small slip was on her body.  
“Wow” Harry said softly as he looked at Yang's body. Smooth curves were clearly seen and as Harry looked further up, he saw Yang's larger than normal breasts, bouncing slightly with Yang's movement.  
Harry had been around those breasts many times, but never seen them so close and personal.

Then Harry was pushed on the bed behind him by Ginny, who had removed her bra and her slip. That was the last thing that registered with Harry before Ginny placed her lips on Harry's lips. Ginny's lips were soft, very soft in fact and Harry gave in to the feeling of wanting to kiss and begin kissed by Ginny.  
They caressed each other, totally forgetting the world around them. Dora and Yang were also in a passionate kiss, with Yang slowly teaching Dora how to kiss, while fondling Dora's modest breasts, causing Dora to breath in quickly. Yang broke the kiss to ask what was wrong, but Dora jumped back in, almost overpowering Yang with her willingness to kiss. Yang soon found out how to tweak Dora just right to get her all hot and bothered.  
Yang gently pushed her down on the bed, before her hands started to wander back to her breasts. Giving a teasing smile, Yang left Dora's face and made her way down to Dora's breasts, all the while kissing sensitive spots on Dora's body. When finally arriving at the two very modest C cup breasts, Yang gently teased one of the nipples on Dora's breast, causing Dora to show how much she like that. Wishing to experience more, Dora placed both hands on Yang's head, forcing Yang to take her nipple in her mouth. Yang smiled as she slowly began sucking on the little nipple, showing her enthusiasm to Dora, who began to make little cute sounds.

Harry was now on top of Ginny, and sat on her stomach, while Ginny was trying to remove the last piece of clothing that covered Harry's great prize. Harry teased Ginny with touching her breasts, while Ginny tried to remove Harry's boxer-shorts.  
Ginny finally had enough and started to tear apart Harry's boxer-shorts, that seemed to fall apart, showing to the world Harry's penis. Ginny looked at it, for it was the first one that she had seen in real life. She of course, had been learning about biology and stuff, but here in front of her, was the real deal. Ginny looked at Harry, who had become a bit red in the face, but ignored that as she pleaded with her eyes to 'give it to me'.  
Harry smiled and moved forward, his semi-hard penis moving forward to Ginny's mouth, who gladly accepted him in her mouth. After several teasing licks, Ginny moved her head up as far as possible, causing Harry's penis to move further and further in her mouth, until she gagged.  
Harry's penis was almost completely in her mouth, and if she moved her head further, she would swallow some of Harry's penis. Pulling back, Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, where she saw that he was enjoying the feeling of her swallowing his penis. Seeing him like that, Ginny quickly moved, causing Harry to fall on his back and placing Ginny on top. Smiling at her best friend and team-mate, Ginny crawled up on Harry's face and placed her soaking, shaved wet center on Harry's lips  
“I've heard people talking about this, Harry” Ginny said softly. “You're supposed to lick me there”

Harry slowly pulled out his tongue and gave Ginny's wet center a lick, causing Ginny to moan out.  
“Oh Harry, that was fantastic. Do it again.” Ginny said, as she took in a deep breath. Harry, after finding out that Ginny liked it when he licked her, started to lick her more. All to soon, Ginny was a moaning wreck, until Harry hit a particular sensitive spot and Ginny moaned out loud, causing her to cum. Harry's face was drenched in a fluid that he never had tasted before, but it tasted just like Ginny.  
“Oh Dust, that was intense.” Ginny said as she moved to the side, leaving her naked body for everyone to admire. And admire Harry did. Ginny's body was a work of art in the making. Her hips weren't as round or curvy as Yang's or Velvet, but it did look good. Looking from Ginny's legs that started to grow longer and longer, Harry couldn't pass the wet center that Ginny had above his face, nor could he ignore the hard feeling of his penis as he looked at Ginny dozing off. From her center, Harry moved to her stomach, where he could see finely toned abs, from all her hard work. There were small pockets of fat, but Harry didn't care about that. In fact, they added something to Ginny, something that he found hard to ignore. Moving upwards, Harry finally met with Ginny's breasts. Harry observed them, as they moved up and down, in rhythm with her breathing. Sure, they weren't even as big as Yang's, but Yang was several years older than Ginny. Still, Ginny's breasts moved up and down, forcing Harry to take her hard nipples in his mouth and to make her cum again. 

 

Dora was putty in Yang's hands. The brawler of team RWBY knew all the good spots Dora needed to know to find pleasure for herself, and for her possible future partners. Yang was currently nibbling on Dora's clit, just above her wet center.  
Dora, just like Ginny was clean shaven, after they had seen Lavender Brown doing it in the showers at Hogwarts. Only Parvati Patil didn't shave, but it was the goal of the girls of the rising Fourth years of Gryffindor tower to make Parvati shave herself, and have an orgasm by her own fingers.  
“You may have a good time, but I want some fun time to” Yang said to Dora, after she had returned from the land of amazing orgasms. “Wha?”Dora asked, as she tried to look at Yang, but failed as Yang crawled upon Dora and placed her own clit above Dora's mouth.  
“Now my little girl, it's time to repay me. Suck on my clit.” And with that, Yang sat on Dora's face, her clit above Dora's mouth. Dora was thinking. On the one side, she didn't knew what she was supposed to do, and on the other side, this behavior of Yang, demanding things from her turned her on. The lust potion, at that time started to finally work properly, filling Dora's mind with so much thoughts about lust and pleasure, that she just started to move her tongue around Yang's center, hoping to find that one spot that she wanted.

 

Harry fell on his bed, where he and Ginny had been making out. Out of breath, Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep some more. But Ginny wanted more. She wanted the whole deal. Moving with a strength that she didn't know she had, Ginny moved on top of Harry, aligning his penis with her wet center and feeling it poking slightly inside of her, Ginny pushed her body down, making hip to hip contact with Harry.  
“AUW” Ginny yelled, as she felt her hymen tearing. “Ginny, you okay?” Harry asked, as he forced himself awake. His penis was in the most amazing hole he ever felt. Warm, moist, tight around his penis. Ginny slowly started to move, bringing Harry a new form of pleasure.  
“Oh Ginny, if this is pleasure, than I want to be inside you from now on.” Harry moaned as he looked at his best friend, naked as the day she was born, bobbing up and down. “Oh Harry, you feel so right, I wish to make this moment last forever.” Ginny almost screamed as she was feeling a new wave of pleasure coming towards her.  
“I-I-I'm Co-c-o-ming” Ginny moaned, as one of the largest orgasms she ever experienced came over her, causing Harry to cum as well. “Oh Harry/Oh Ginny” Harry and Ginny said as the same time. They looked at each other, then at the still sleeping Hermione and nodded, before Harry moved out of Ginny, causing a small white stream of cum to flow from Ginny's vagina.

“Wake up, Hermione” Ginny said, as she gently removed Hermione's clothing. Harry decided to be a little mean to Hermione and started to gently prick her cat ears that were hidden under her bushy hair. Her cat ears looked very cute and Harry smiled at Ginny, who had undressed Hermione, before he gently took a ear between his fingers and pinched them.  
The reaction was predictable and funny, as Hermione jumped up in the air, turned around and landed on her arms and legs. “Harry, why did you do that?” Hermione screamed as she looked at the naked Harry Potter, rolling on the bed. Her instinct took over and Hermione jumped on top of Harry, fixing him with her arms and legs.  
“Now you're mine” Hermione said as she moved down to Harry's penis. “Well, that's a bad kitty” Said Ginny as she came from behind Hermione and grabbed her large B-cup breasts.  
“Hello Ginny.” Hermione said as she started to feel Ginny touching and feeling her naked breasts.  
“Oh yeah. Please continue with that.” Hermione moaned as Ginny fondled her breasts. Harry's penis became erect again, showing that he was ready for a new round.  
“Ready or not, Harry. Here I go” Hermione said as she moved slowly down on Harry's penis.  
“OH Yeah” Hermione moaned as she felt Harry's penis slowly moving in her wet, hot and needy vagina. 

“Ah what cute” Yang said as she and Dora were looking at the three, with Hermione moving up and down on Harry's cock.  
“What do you say, if you get a new plaything?” Dora asked, trying to find some breathing room, after Yang had her wicked ways with her.  
“Yeah. I'll do that.” Yang said as she slowly moved from Dora's side to stand behind Ginny. “Mind if I cut in?” Yang asked, as she caressed Ginny's lower lips. “Mmm. I don't mind at all” Ginny said as she looked at Dora, who looked at her with hope in her eyes.  
”Have fun” Yang said as Ginny let go of Hermione's breasts, before she moved to Dora and the two began to give each other kisses that soon escalated to a full blown snog.  
Yang grabbed Hermione's breasts, and started to move them, causing Hermione extra pleasure. “Hello babe” Yang said as she lowered her body to press to Hermione's “Yang, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked, pausing her up and down motion on Harry's cock.  
“Just making sure that we all enjoy our time here, and maybe even learning something from yours truly” Yang said as she pinched Hermione's nipples hard, causing her to reach her climax. With a loud moan, Hermione came, causing Harry to shoot his second load of cum for that day.

 

After that, it became a sexual experience for the five of them. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks, they had enough provisions to last the three days that were needed to bring Hermione's heat down.  
But in those three days, there was always fucking with Hermione, to lower her heat. Either Harry was on top of her, pumping her pussy with his cock, or Ginny who found out how to eat Hermione's out the best. Dora and Yang often worked in a tag-team, causing Hermione some sensory overload, giving the others some time to recharge their strengths and getting some sleep.


End file.
